Rajingu (The Rising)
by MikasaMiku
Summary: Life outside the walls are dangerous, or so they seem. Living outside for 14 years can take its toll on anyone, especially alone. Kira has never been to the walls, Ever! Until now... All she has to do is cross the earth to get to get there, and when she does what then? Will they believe her story? Or think her as a thief and traitor? LevixOC. Rated T just in case!
1. Ch1: The Journey (Jani)

(English) Chapter 1: The Journey (Jani)

**The Year: 845**

"_Run Kira, Trust me!"Dr. Yeager shouts at Kira who stands there too scared to move._

_The smiling titans grinning at them happy to cause them harm. Dr. Yeager grabs her hand and goes into her bedroom, letting go of her shaking hand he opens the window._

"_Kira, take this…" He whispers placing a necklace around her with a small key on it._

"_This is our only hope of saving the human race." _

_He then goes into a closet and takes out the families cherished 3d maneuver gear._

_Kira gasps and touches it attentively, with wide green-turquoise she slips it on and tightens the aged straps._

_A rumbling went throughout the house for the titans were done waiting and ready to advance on their home._

_Dr. Yeager then handed her a pack with one weeks' worth of food and two extra gas canisters._

_She heaved on the pack with difficulty and looked back into her father's eyes._

"_You won't come with me? Why not! We can both get out! Come on!"_

_Being only nine years old Kira didn't understand why her father won't come with her, the room suddenly shakes and the pressure of time is unbearable._

"_I love you" Her father whispers "But you have to go, go and find my son, and your brother...…_

**_Eren Yeager!"_**

_He screams over the sound of the breaking roof as Kira's home becomes ruins in front of her own eyes._

_Dr. Yeager pushes her away as the eight meter titan reaches into the room. She stumbles out of the window and breaks into a sprint never to look back again._

**The Year: 850**

The key thumps against her chest as she hurdles a fallen log, the memory sticking to her throughout her entire life. Kira, now at the age of 14 has always been alone. Jumping off of a flat rock she aims the 3D system to a tall tree, then to another, and another. Mastering the 3D Maneuver Gear was not easy; at most times she would fall flat on her face or land in a exhausted heap upside down. The air whips at her face, tangling her long fiery orange-yellow hair bleached by the sun. Her forest green cloak flutters behind her, as she pulls on the attached hood. After a long share of utmost silence her eye catches on something amazing and she lets out a sigh.

A sigh of relief.

She pushes on the boosters propelling her to the edge of the forest giddy with excitement.

With wide eyes she drops to the ground and races to the best site in the whole world.

**Wall Maria!**

Scanning the monstrous border she decides to leave the gate option and climb it instead. She wipes her brow and finds hand and feet holds, then heaves herself up. Once in a constant motion she finds herself gliding across the rocky terrain.

Farther up she pushes off and uses the maneuver gear for the rest of the incline.

Her hood, now shrugged off exposes her blonde orange mess she calls hair to the ever so warm sun. Finally as she swings onto the edge she looks out inside the borders.

Her eyes locked, she could not look away from the unbearable sight.

_Titans...too..many..Titans! _Backing up she loses her footing and slips off the wall. Her hand shooting out to catch her fall.

Dangling from the edge by one hand, she scrambles to find a footing. Finally finding a niche in the wall she pulls herself up and lays there collecting her thoughts.

_The Titans are everywhere! Entire villages destroyed! _Cobblestone and wood homes alike are all demolished sparks a memory of what her father said….

"_Kira, the outermost wall, Maria, and my home town, Zhiganshina, were under attack…"_

_He said this while drawing out the walls and the advancing enemy on Zhiganshina._

"_..but I have hope that they managed to defend the city and protect the people."_

Shock and fear filled her body.

_All the Titans they got in but how?_

Her father's voice responded to her,

_"Kira, if the stationary guards did not protect the wall, then all is lost."_

Scooting upright she presses her knees to hear chest, as the tears started to flood.

"Why!" She screams through the harsh winds and the pouring tears. "Why…."

Bawling so much she does not notice a green flare sent out by multiple Survey Corp members in the far off distance.

Kira sits there for the longest time before finally finding clarity.

Stumbling to her feet, she wipes the lone tears away and walks to the center off the wall.

Either she leaves all this behind and lives forever alone, or face a civilization of lost people and roaming titans.

Well for one, Titans are in both directions,.."..and even if I don't survive." She whispers **"I would have made my father proud!"** she yells triumphantly into the air as she jumps off the side of Wall Maria into a unknown land.

* * *

The wind pulls at her with its whispy fingers as she free falls into the village.

With seconds too spare, fires the hook onto a ledge and swings herself into action.

Pulling out her blades she swings at a grinning titan. It turns and reaches out to grab her, but she dodges gracefully and takes off on a tiled roof. With the titan chasing after her she pulls a hard right onto another innocent roof as the titan's hand slams into the building. While it was distracted inspecting the wreckage she pounces and creates a deep gash along the neck. It crumples to the floor and she jumps of the falling mass.

5 years alone in the wilderness full of bloodthirsty titans can do this to a person, make them merciless.

With more incoming she has no choice but to run.

Quickly, and expertly she maneuvers around the buildings and slams through a window.

Feet taking the impact she hides behind a wall and waits for the threat to pass. After a few uncertain minutes to a whole hour, she stands there breathing as quietly as humanly possible.

Finally certain the Titans aren't waiting for her she lurks about the home. Snatching a uncooked cold potato of the counter she sets up the stairs. Munching solemnly on it she switches her blades as she enters a room, for they were dulled by previous attacks. The room was a little girls room, complete with a hanging butterfly mobile and pink drapery's. Sitting on the floor was a small note of course next to a giant hole where the window was. Flashbacks to my room and my father crushed me as I shakily picked up the note. In scribbly handwriting you could barely make out the characters. It says...

_My name is Hana, meaning flower or favorite. I am an only child. I am seven years old. Today was a normal Saturday, school was out and I was outside playing with my friends Aya and Kimisa we were playing with our dolls when all of a sudden we heard footsteps. Giant footsteps. And screams. lots of screams. We ran home but we split up when a crowd pushed them away I hope their okay...Once I made it home my Mommy grabbed my hand and we rushed outside but a Titan was standing there! We ran back inside and into my room. She holds me right now stroking my hair telling me its alright that we are going to be fine...the roof is broken! Ohno! Diary! these may be my last words! I ca-_

Kira drops the paper unable to read more if there was any more left of Han's note. Hesitantly she grabs the note and borrows a small pack, green with pink flowers. Grabbing the rest of the food available she exits the home and launches off.

Crossing into a largely forested area, she tightens her grip on the blades.

The words keep repeating in her head, but she forces it away and listens to the silence. In slight peace and quiet the sound of thumping of footsteps interrupts. Quickly flashing a glance behind her she changes course. In a split second an Aberrant is racing past her. Deciding against killing it she follows at a safe distance.

Pulling out of the thickly forested area she lands and breaks into a sprint.

Sadly Kira slows when the Aberrant disappeared from sight. Out of breath she takes on a light jog in its direction, while being swarmed with thoughts. _Titans usually head to the largest area of population.._ she thinks quoting from her father's thoughts and books.

_This Abberant could be heading for Wall Rose! _

With the sun setting she reaches the beginning of yet another wild forest and perches herself into a tall oak tree.

_5 years ago my father gave me a mission._

_And now it's my goal to complete it._

**_I will find people, innocent people like Hana! and I will save them all! and I will avenge my father!_**

With that last thought she drifted into a restless sleep.


	2. Ch2: The Encounter (Deai)

(English) Chapter 2: The Encounter (Deai)

**The Year: &#%**

"_Look daddy a butterfly!"_

"_Yes, a beautiful butterfly just like you" Dr. Yeager then bobbed her on the nose and walked off to attend a matter._

_Young Kira sat down, so close to the butterfly she reached out her hand to touch it. The gorgeous bug did not fly, but stepped onto her hand. After a moment of admiration she opened her mouth._

"_Isn't it beautiful? Hana?" She turned to face a small girl, with porcelain skin and huge maple eyes._

"_Yes.." Hana whispers as her mid-length brown hair sways in the breeze. "I had a butterfly in my room once, they would dance around my head at night, as I watched them. She says in a distant voice. "All I wished for was to see them one day, in a real meadow!" Hana says aghast as she sits in front of Young Kira. The rested butterfly launches away and spirals into the air. Upset with Hana, Young Kira puts on a pouty face. The porcelain girl grabs Kira's hands and looks into her eyes._

"_Kira, I have never known you but if I had, I would tell you there is much you can do. But for now you need to_

_Wake_

_Up."_

**The Year: 850**

The meadows disappeared, and were replaced by a suffocating, crushing, giant palm. Losing oxygen Kira scrabbles to find her blades in the pressing darkness. Finally finding a grip, she unsheathes the blades and slices the darkness. The hand instantly released and fell. Impacting the ground she wiggles out of the limp hand. Peaking at the pained Titan she aims her 3D device at a nearby tree. Flying through the air she meets the gaze of the eerie 5 meter titan.

"You! Should have never been created!" she yells, anger radiating off of her from the newfound pure hatred. She steadies her balance in the swaying tree, and crouches.

"Beasts like you, kill innocent girls! Innocent girls like Hana!" She screams, flipping onto another a tree as the titan demolishes her old spot, along with all her supplies. Kira frowns at the loss but redirects her attention to more important matters.

"All she wanted was to see the world; she wanted to see a world of beauty!" She screams trembling as her knuckles turn ivory white.

"And you took it away from her!"

Finally breaking she launches at the Titan and stabs its face. The Titan, now surprised, stumbles about, with steam rising from its face. With one last push she maneuvers around the head and creates a gash in the titan's neck. It falls to the ground with a thud. She returns her blades to the carriers, and scavenges the destroyed necessities. Picking up the note she tucks it into her pant pocket and grabs the dirtied bag from the ground along with the other flattened objects.

Taking off once more, tired by the fiasco, she glides tree to tree. The smell of blood and sod fill the air as she whizzes past. Scanning herself for injuries she flies herself strait into the ground. Letting out a sigh she straightens herself out and begins the trek across the field. She checks her blades and starts a jog. Holding her arms out she runs across the field.

_Dad?_

_I will make you proud._

She runs for what seems as forever, kicking up dust around her unaware of the changes in environment or the fact there were no Titans around. The sun briskly shines on her, as it reaches the perfect height in the sky.

_Its noon? Already?_

Looking back in front of her the black spots clear and she finds herself staring at Wall Rose. The gate to the Karanese district is not too far from her. Bounding over she is relieved when the signature sign of Wall Rose appears above the gate.

Standing directly in front of it she places a palm on the cold wood.

"I made it" she whispers, closing her eyes. Exhaling her worries she inhales her triumph.

"I did it, dad."

All of the sudden the Gate creaks as it slowly lifts up, doubt rushes up to greet her and she jumps back. When the gate finally stopped she was a fair distance away.

"Hey! You!" A male voice calls from behind her.

She stops, facing the wilderness she turns partially around, her hair swaying in the wind as well as her green cloak.

"Who are you?! What are you doing outside of the wall it's dangerous!"

She shifts to face them full front, giggling slightly then putting a serious face on, she glares at the guard.

Until….she notices who was behind him….

..the full Survey Corps Fleet watching on horseback.

"Uh…uh.." She stutters at a loss of words. "Commander Erwin, Corporal Levi…" She whispers amazed that on her first sight she sees two of the most important people in all time.

"Where did you get the 3D Maneuver Gear?" Commander Erwin asks her with a straight face.

Gripping her sides, careful not to grab the blades, she looks into his eyes.

"My father gave it to me." She answers across the 4 meter stretch separating them.

"Which district are you from?" He presses his horse taking a hoof forward.

Startled, she grabs the blades from her sheath and holds them protectively in front of her. After a few seconds she regains her posture and holds the blades down.

"I don't come from a district." She raises her blade, pointing at them. "I live outside these very walls."

Some of them gasped, some stared in disbelief that she was still alive; Corporal Levi however showed no emotion.

"How?" some voices mutter quietly but not quiet enough.

"How? I survived alone all my life?" she snarls " How, until now I have never seen another human in my life?" She lies through gritted teeth, apologizing to her dad silently. The thing is she doesn't even know is it because of gut, fear, freedom?

Before continuing she looks at all the stunned faces, staring at her.

No, not her, behind her, above her….

_Titans!_

Whirling around she grips her blades tightly, and tumbles away as 15 meter titans foot comes crashing down. Realizing that it's difficult to beat makes her want to demolish it even more.

If she is to be interrogated to death might as well be a suck-up showoff. She runs around attacking the ankles viciously to start the show.

The Titan goes down as it smacks its hand down next to Kira. She flips onto it and uses the 3D Gear to propeller her spinning, like a tornado. The Titan's arms become shredded as she reaches the neck, suddenly it spins around and shakes her off. Flying a way she comes on the ground hard, shattering her blades.

"Great!" She mutters skidding a few feet till launching herself back in battle.

Meanwhile, The Survey Corps stand there enjoying the performance, but not helping. It wasn't Commander Erwin's orders it was Levi's. Erwin dismounts his horse and takes out his blades, before being stopped by Levi.

"Commander, wait, let's see what she has to offer." Erwin looks at Levi with slight shock then realizes his point and remounts his horse.

Back in battle, Kira switches her blades and stands in front of it.

"Hey come at me!" The Titan reaches down and clasps its hands….

..Around air.

Kira leaps up drilling the 15 meters eyes. With ease she jumps, doing a tuck over its enormous head. Sky rocketing upwards she sends her hook into the neck and pushes the boosters. She notches the skin deep enough to kill it and leaps off.

Totally silence dawns across the Survey Corps, and Kira. She shoves the blades back, and steps forward.

With one final breath she decides to introduce herself.

"My name is Kira Yeager." She shouts putting her right hand in a fist over her heart, the true salute.

"Take me to your leader." She finishes with a curtsy.


	3. Ch3: The Interrogation (Jinmon)

(English) Chapter 3: The Interrogation (Jinmon)

**The Year 850**

They call it an interrogation; Kira calls it a waste of time.

They ask their questions and expect her to answer them.

Snooping into her life story is a crime; a girls' gotta have her secrets.

She twiddles her thumb as the reporter leaves; sighing as yet again the sound of silence surrounds her.

Placing her feet up on the wooden table she closes her eyes reflecting back to yesterday; the day she got here.

**Yesterday**

The ride there is awkward. No one says a word. She wipes the sweat and blood off her forehead, making it even grimier.

Corporal Levi and Commander Erwin sit across from her, pondering silently. Rubbing her sore arm she looks out the window, at the army of homes she passes by. The villagers stop and stare at the carriage as it moves across the street; apparently news goes around pretty quickly here, inside Wall Rose.

Meeting her marveled gaze a child's maple eyes caught her in a pause moment. And as the carriage rolls away she presses up next to the glass trying to look for the girl. With no sign of the girl's disappearance, she slams her fist on the window and curses mentally.

Her midnight hair falling in front of her face, secludes her vision. She rests back in her spot and takes sudden interest in her shoes.

Now catching the attention of Erwin and Levi they stare at her with uneasy certainty she will be mentally stable. She sighs and blows her hair away from her face,

"I'm Fine!" she growls as she looks back out the window. Erwin follows her gaze out the window, but Levi keeps his eyes locked to her wisps of greasy hair. She tenses as he leans forward resting his arms on his knees.

"How did you learn to fight? By yourself…" He tests solemnly. Kira grips her sides where her blades were supposed to be, though they were taken away earlier, she wonders if she will ever get them back.

"Corporal….." she answers quietly, meeting his eyes "It's the result of fighting from _them_.." a bitter taste forms on her tongue. "..your whole life." He nods silently, as she turns her attention back to the window. This went on until we entered Wall Sina where there were even more people watching the carriage go by.

**Present Day**

Kira can't help but wonder what will happen to her as she paces across the room. She's tired, gross, and suffering from severe boredom..

Finally the door opens and Levi comes in. He sits down opposite of her across the table.

"Kira Yeager have you ever met him?"

"Him...who?" She says questionably, stopping her pacing.

"Eren, your brother."

"Oh…" She says bringing her hand to her lip where its chapped skin bleeds. "Um, …no." Looking back at Levi he continues his "serious face."

"Then how come you know about him if you have 'never seen another human in your life'" He prompts.

_Oh, great the jig is up how is he so good? Good at uncovering secrets!_

Throwing her hands down on the table she confesses.

"Fine! Yes! I lived outside with my father!" Memories flood back to her like a punch to the stomach. "He told me to find him…so he sent me away…as he was left to die at the mercy of a Titan!" She screams, clenching her hands till they are bone white. "I….I.." she makes out as she chokes on her words, tears flooding with no way to stop them.

_What are you doing! Stop It! Don't do this! Not in front of Corporal Levi!_

Squeezing her eyes shut she takes a deep breath. Opening her eyes again Levi is still there watching her. She adjusts her posture and wipes her tears away with the back of her hand.

"So I came here with no idea where I was going. So…Are we done here?" She finishes with a smile, making up for her meltdown mere seconds ago.

"Yes…" Levi says slowly, as if about to say the catch, he gets up from the chair.

"…Of course after the trial in court."

He grins and she scowls as he glides out of the room leaving her alone for the third time.


End file.
